


Trying To Be A Valentine

by Animegreywolf95



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Longer then Planned, Love, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), This took to long to write, Valentine's Day, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegreywolf95/pseuds/Animegreywolf95
Summary: One-Shot! Elena learns about Valentine's Day from her mother since they don't celebrate it in hell. Now that she learned that it is a holiday about love, she wants to do something special for her girlfriend. So they have a nice day out together, but at the same time there are some who want to come and ruin it. (OC x OC)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Trying To Be A Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So i had this idea for Valentine's day and it features my Hazbin Fankid oc and my friends oc since we ship them together. This story was super fun to write and very adorable in the end. I love these guys together.  
> Anyway i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Be warned for the slight violence towards the end of the story
> 
> Art featured at the Top is the cover for the story. It was done by NightAnime7 on twitter. (they are also the owner of Night)

“Mom, what is Valentine's Day?”

Heart looked at her daughter with confusion a moment at the question. “Why do you want to know little one? Who even told you about that?”

An older Elena looked a little sheepish at her mother as she played with her hands. “Well, I always heard you say how Valentine's Day was your favorite growing up. I’ve never experienced or knew what it was.” She had a small blush on her face now. “Plus, you always said I was born before Valentine’s Day.”

Heart stopped what she was doing and just smiled. She put the clean dish in the drying rack and wiped her hands clean. She took a moment and tried to think about what to tell her daughter. That and the best way to explain the holiday to the girl.

“Well...Valentine's Day is a celebration that happens on February 14. It is the day of the year when lovers celebrate their love. Love notes can be given to one another. These notes that people give out are also called valentines. Some people pick one person and call them their "Valentine" as a gesture to show love and appreciation. It was named for the martyred Christian saint named Valentine. He was a bishop that married forbidden couples.”

“So, a holiday about love?” Elena tried to summarize.

Heart nodded. “In plain terms yes.”

AJ, who was also in the room, was sitting at the kitchen table. “It’s some stupid human holiday about feelings and all that other stupid stuff.” He complained.

Elena looked over to her younger brother with a smirk. “Says you. Maybe you should take some pointers little bro... for Tatiana.”

“Shut up.” The boy slammed his book shut and stood up from the table. “I’m going to my room.”

The older sibling gave a snicker as she watched her brother storm out of the room. Heart just shook her head.

“You won't let him let that down, will you?” Heart asked, chuckling.

“Never.” Elena answered, still laughing. “Not until he finally grows a pair and admits he likes someone.”

“Are you talking about balls or a heart?” Her mother wondered with a smirk.

“Both.” The young girl laughed again.

“Fuck you! I heard that!” AJ said from the other side of the living room.

“Love you to bro!” Elena called back.

The two girls laughed a good while in the kitchen before it died down and they wiped their tears away.

Heart cleared her throat. “Anyway, why did you ask me this, my light? What made you concerned about it?” She asked.

“Well, I always noticed you did stuff for dad and now it makes sense. Plus, I know you can be a little bit more romantic than dad is for this stuff. I figured I'd ask why. I thought about...maybe...doing something for Night.” Elena admitted.

Heart put a hand on top of her daughters. “I think that is very sweet of you Elena. What did you have in mind?”

“That's the thing, I don't know.” Elena shrugged. “I don't know if there's something I need to do?”

Heart smiled, “In all honesty, the best thing to do is just go out like you're having a normal date. Except just pick it up a tiny notch.”

The girl looked at her mother confused. “‘Pick it up?’ How?”

“You go somewhere nice. Buy her flowers and chocolate if she likes them. Get her a gift. Small things like that.”

Elena put her hand to her chin in thought. “Ok, I think I understand better. Well, I have the rest of today to figure something out.”

“Want me to help you?” Heart offered.

Elena nodded smiling, “I'd like that very much please.”

Heart nodded in return and got to work helping her daughter out.

* * *

There was a knock-on Night's door around noon the next day. She was still getting ready. Part of her was surprised to get a text that morning from her girlfriend and said they were going out today. Also told her to dress a little more semi formal which she was surprised about. Elena left no room for argument, so the woman agreed. She went to the door and looked out the peephole.

When she saw Elena standing at her front door, she quickly opened it. The demon hybrid stood out there in a dark red dress that went to her knees, had a deep V-neck and some see through sleeves. Plus, her short hair was a little wavy and she had a small amount of makeup on, which she never really wore makeup so it was nice to see. Night thought she looked adorable.

Once the door was open Night greeted her, “Hey there Elena, you're here early.”

Elena stood there a little nervous as she had her hands behind her back so that she could conceal her gifts. “Sorry, I just got a little excited is all.” She smiled and wagged her tail.

“No worries. You want to come in? I'm almost done and then I got to get dressed in the outfit I'm going to wear.” Night told her as she left the door open for the girl and walked back into the house. “Angel and Russ are away so I have the house to myself.”

“Take your time.” Elena was still nervous as she closed the door with her foot. “Um, Night...I-I-I have something…. for you.” She stuttered.

The red head turned back around to look at her girlfriend as she had a small blush on her face and was looking at the ground. “You have something? For me?” Night made sure she understood.

Elena nodded. She took her one hand out from behind her back and in it was a small bouquet of flowers. Was a mixture of roses, carnations and one violet in the middle of it. With her slight knowledge of flowers thanks to her girlfriend Night knew that they were all signs of love and affection. She was surprised but loved it.

“I hope you like them.” Elena said softly.

Night took the flowers from the girl and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I love them pup. Thank you.”

“I have something else to.” Elena added, she sounded a little less nervous. Pulling her other arm around she held out a box that looked to be hand made of cardboard and colored red and in the shape of a heart. “I kind of made this since there isn't anything like it down here. I hope you still like it.”

Night smiled at the thought and took the box as well. She set the flowers down on the table and opened it. Inside was some different kinds of small chocolate bars. She gave a small chuckle and smiled wider.

“I love it. It's thoughtful of you.” She took out a piece, unwrapped it and put it in her mouth. She closed the box then put it down and grabbed the flowers again. “Let me put these flowers in a vase before I forget.”

Elena nodded as she waited in the living room and Night walked into the kitchen. She put the flowers in a vase and set them on the kitchen table for now. She returned to the living room. “So, what's with the flowers and stuff if you don't mind me asking?”

Elena shook her head, “Nope not telling you yet. I’ll tell you later.”

Night shook her head. “Well just sit down. I just have to do my hair and put my dress on.”

“Can I help?” Elena asked excitedly as her ears perked up and her tail wagged.

Night gave a chuckle in response. She knew how much her girlfriend loved to help her. “Ok fine you can help.” Elena clapped and then followed Night to her room. “I never got to say but you look very cute today.” Night told her as they entered her room.

“Thanks.” Elena answered with a small blush. “I hope it's not too much.”

Night kissed the smaller girl’s head. “It’s perfect.”

Elena’s face got redder but her tail wagged faster as her ears went to the sides in content.

Night patted her head, “Let me put my dress on first. Then I’ll let you do my hair.”

Elena nodded and went over to the bed and sat down. Night went to her closet and pulled out the dress she planned to wear. Elena blushed a little and put her head down to her lap to not look at her girlfriend as she changed. Wanted to still give her privacy. She twirled her thumbs as she waited.

Soon she felt the weight of the bed next to her and she looked up to see Night in a black dress. It had thin straps on her shoulders, and it exposed her chest. It had a slit up the one side of her leg.

“That’s a pretty dress.” Elena complemented her.

“Thanks, I think I wore it once before.” Night said. “Now how about you do my hair, and we can get going.”

Elena nodded and grabbed a brush nearby and started to do her work on Night's hair. Elena always enjoyed messing with her girlfriend’s hair and styling it. Soon the girl had braided the red head’s hair so that it was to the side and tried her best to make it look nice.

“There we go.” Elena said as she smiled at her work.

“Thank you pup.” Night said as she stood up. “Now shall we get going?”

Elena nodded and stood up as well. “Yes, I have a whole thing planned for today so I hope you enjoy it.” Elena said excited as she walked out of the room.

The two headed out of the house and to the car.

“So, whose arm did you have to break to get the car?” Night asked as she walked around to the passenger side.

Elena laughed, “No ones. My mom convinced my dad to let me take it since I knew the bike wouldn't have been as nice to take.”

“Fair enough. Was still nice of them to let you take the car.” Night said as she got into the passenger seat.

“I was glad to.” Elena sighed in relief as she got into the driver seat.

Elena started the car and then they were off. Since dinner wasn’t until later, Elena had planned to go to the movie theater first. There was this new Romantic-Comedy out that Elena wanted to see and hoped Night would like it too.

On the way to the movie theater Elena held Night’s hand and they just made some small talk. The girl didn’t hint at all with what they had in store for their taller girlfriend. Everything was going to be a surprise. She had it all planned so she hoped it would all go well.

Soon they got to the movie theater and Elena parked the car in the parking lot before the two headed inside. They held each other’s hands as they walked to the ticket booth. The smaller demon paid for them and they headed inside.

“Why don’t you go find us a seat and I’ll grab us some snacks?” Night suggested.

“Are you sure? I could get them.” Elena made sure.

“Seems only fair. You paid for the entry. I’ll pay for the food and stuff.” Night answered with a smile.

Elena smiled back and nodded. “Ok. I’ll go find us a good spot then.” Elena reached up to give Night a kiss before heading off towards the theater.

Night went up to the concession stand and stood in line. There was another demon that went behind her and she felt the demon was very close to her. She tried to ignore it and continued to look at the menu as she waited in line.

She got to the front and ordered a large popcorn and a large drink. She thought it would be better if they shared. After she got the items and paid, she headed towards the theater. As she walked, she felt someone following her but didn’t think anything of it. She soon made it to where she needed to and walked in to try and find where Elena was. There weren't many people in the theater. She soon spotted the shorter of the two was sitting at the very back at the top part of the theater. Night made her way up the steps and sat next to the girl. She gave her the popcorn and she started to dig into it. Night took a sip of the drink and put it in the cup holder attached to the chair.

As Night sat there, she saw the demon that stood behind her in line at the concession stand. It was a male incubus with smoothed back brown hair. He wore a tank top and ripped jeans. He looked up and spotted Night but when he did, she felt uncomfortable. She reached over and grabbed Elena’s hand and brought it to her lips to give it a kiss. Elena looked at her with a smile and leaned against her, snuggling into her shoulder. The girl thought nothing of it, and it was just a nice gesture, unaware of her girlfriend's distress from the man.

The incubus went up the stairs and sat about halfway down from where they were. Night tried to not pay attention to him and just try to stay focused on the task at hand. Which was enjoying a nice time out with her girlfriend.

Soon as it got dark in the theater the movie started up and Elena went back to shoving popcorn back in her face.

* * *

When the movie was over, they left as quickly as they could. Elena didn’t think anything of it, but at the same time she was excited to go to their next stop. They had a little bit of popcorn left so they held onto it, Elena said it would be perfect for where they were heading next.

As Elena drove off Night caught a glimpse of the Incubus that was with them at the theater and he had a large grin on his face. Night tried to not look at him and tried to talk to Elena in the car. Asking what she thought about the movie and talking about some of the scenes they liked.

When they got to where they were next, Night was surprised. It was one of the lakes that was around the Pride Circle. The lake had a giant dock going along it and then down the middle. It was a popular spot to feed some of the fish and other animals around the small park.

“I don’t think I have ever been here before.” Night voiced out loud.

“My dad took me once. He likes to watch the fish fight over the food. It’s honestly a little funny.” Elena said chuckling, remembering the memory. “You’ll like it. You’ll see.” Elena grabbed the left-over popcorn and got out of the car.

Night also got out and the two held hands as they walked over to the dock. Peering over the railing Night saw the glowing eyes of the fish under the water. Elena took a piece of popcorn and threw it into the water. Once she did the fish started going crazy and tried to get to the piece of popcorn. They flopped around in the water a bit, making is splash. Once a fish got it they all calmed down.

Elena was laughing at it. “See, I told you it's funny.”

Night laughed slightly but she was looking at Elena when she did. It was more of seeing her girlfriend's reaction than anything else that made her laugh. She loved how the littlest of things always seemed to entertain the smaller of the couple.

Elena held the bucket that had a little bit of popcorn left in it up to Night. “Now you try.”

Night grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it into the water and again the fish went crazy and tried to fight each other over the popcorn. Elena laughed still and soon it died down as the piece got gobbled up by a fish.

Elena grabbed Night’s hand and pulled her along. “Come on let’s enjoy a nice walk as we go.”

Night went along and followed the girl along the dock of the lake. Every now and then Elena would throw a piece of popcorn in to watch the fish ‘attack’ it. Soon they walked into a shaded part of the lake covered by willow trees. The area was slightly dark but the two didn’t have a problem. There wasn't many fish over here, plus Elena gave herself a break from doing that to enjoy the nice scenery.

Elena leaned more against her girlfriend. “I hope today has been ok so far for you?” Elena asked as they walked.

Night looked down at the girl and smiled. “I have enjoyed today so far. I’m glad to see you have had today planned out.”

“I do have it all planned out for sure. I had all day yesterday.” Elena said as she giggled, and her tail wagged happily. Soon there was a bench not far away. “How about we take a seat? Relax for a few minutes?” She suggested.

“Sure.” Night agreed and once they got to the bench, they both sat down.

Elena set the bucket down on the ground and just relaxed there with Night. They didn’t say anything, just enjoyed the quietness since there weren't many demons around. The sound of fish splashing was all that was heard. Night wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and brought her close to her side then laid her head on top of hers. Elena snuggled into her side.

The two stayed there a little while as they relaxed on that bench not saying a word. Night was messing with Elena’s ears but as she did, she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She picked her head up to look to her left then her right but saw nothing. She slanted her eyes in annoyance from being disturbed but since she didn’t see anyone, she let it quickly slide.

“So, do I get a hit yet about what all this day is for?” Night asked to break the silence and think of something else.

Elena gave a hum in thought. “Well, ok, I’ll give you a hint.” She gave a pause. “It's a special day.”

Now Night hummed in thought. “Well, it's not my birthday. Your birthday was just the other day. It’s not our anniversary.” Night said softly as she counted on her fingers. “I will say that I am at a loss.”

Elena chuckled. “I’ll tell you at the end of the day. I promise.” She told her.

“Ok I’ll believe you. I’ll leave you to that promise.” Night said as she poked her nose.

The hybrid demon looked up at her girlfriend with a smile and then leaned up to kiss her cheek. “How about we finish our walk. Then we can head off to dinner. I have a reservation, so I hope it won't take long.”

Night nodded. “Sounds like a good idea.”

They got up and started walking again. Soon they got out of the trees and into the light again. Elena started to throw popcorn at the fish again, giving a small giggle as they went. Soon the bucket was empty now so she threw it away in one of the nearby trash cans. Once they got back to the car they were in a better mood. Elena drove off again and headed towards the restaurant she had planned to take them. She was lucky they had a reservation still open for today. So, it was a sigh of relief.

The hybrid parked the car outside the restaurant. She would have used the valet, but she didn’t want anyone touching her dad’s car. They both stepped out of the car, Elena actually managed to remember to grab her small purse she was using for today since she needed it now.

As they walked around the building and to the front it was a very lively place. It was new so it was popular, which is why Elena was lucky to get a reservation. It was called ‘The Howling Hellhound.’ It wasn’t any fancy place, but it was something different then what the girls usually go to, so Elena thought it would be perfect.

The two walked in and the place was more on the darker side and wasn’t that brightly lit. It was still very pretty inside with the dark wood that was used. Elena walked up to the host stand while Night stood back a little bit behind her. The female demon at the host stand was a dark grey hellhound with a ripped tube top and some very short jeans.

“Hi there.” Elena greeted as she got up to the stand. “I have a reservation under the name Ladet. I know I’m a little early, but I always say it’s good to be a little early then late.” She gave a small chuckle.

The hellhound girl didn’t laugh with Elena, she just gave her a look. “Let me look.” Was all she said before opening a book that was there.

There was a moment of silence for a minute as the hellhound looked through the book. She flipped through the pages. “There you are.” She finally said and then looked at the mat on the stand. “There might just be a tiny wait. Probably like 5 minutes so we can get the table cleaned off.”

Elena nodded, “Ok that is fine. Thank you so much.”

The hellhound gave a nod back and went back to go check on the tables. Elena turned around and grabbed Night’s hand and they went to the little waiting area. The two stood there for a little bit since there was nowhere to sit at the moment.

When the five minutes was up, the host came over to grab them and took them to their table. Night followed behind Elena, holding her hand so they didn’t get separated. The place had a second story and a roof, so they headed up a set of stairs to the very top of the building. At the top there were stringed red lights all along the area. They made their way to the side so there was a still good view of the city below as well as the sky above. It was a very good spot.

Once they sat down the host left them alone until their server came. Elena and Night looked around the area before looking at each other. They both smiled before looking down at the menus to get their drinks.

“How about we order some wine?” Elena suggested.

“I think I’d like that actually.” Night agreed. “Won't go to crazy of course.”

The smaller girl nodded and went to look at the different ones they had available. Once they agreed on one, they went to look at the food. As they did their waiter came over. Elena ordered the wine, and he went off to grab it. When he went away, they looked back at the food and soon decided on what they wanted. When the waiter came back he gave them each a glass of wine and poured it for them. Then he left the bottle on the table. He took their food order as well and went to go put it in.

They were left alone.

“So, do you like this place?” Elena asked.

“I do. It’s been nice so far. You made a good choice. It's not something we usually go to, but I don't mind it for today at least.” Night answered.

“I’m glad. I figured at least for today we could come here. Have a different scenery. It doesn't have to be all the time since I always enjoy the simpler things anyway.” Elena said as she reached over to grab Night’s hand.

Night gave a smile and went to reach for her wine. “I know it's probably nothing special but how about we make a small toast anyway?”

Elena smiled back and grabbed her own wine glass. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

They paused a moment to think.

“Well, I say we toast to the future and what is to come and hope that its bright...just like you pup?” Night said.

Elena felt a small blush on her face at her girlfriend's words. “To that and to us as well. I love you so much Night and I know I always will.”

“And I’ll always love you.” Night added.

The hybrid girl nodded, and they clinked their glasses together and took a few sips. After that the two made small chit chat before their food arrived. It was honestly really good and they were a little surprised. Night even suggested they come back soon to eat here again. It made Elena happy that Night was enjoying herself.

Tonight was turning out to be so great. The day wasn’t over yet either. She still had more planned. It was exciting to think of what would be happening next. Everything was all going well for them.

Soon they finished dinner, the bottle of wine and Elena paid for it all before they headed out to leave. Elena had her arm looped inside Night’s as the two walked out of the restaurant. When they did Night had the feeling hit her again. That nagging in the back of her head that something was following them. She looked behind her to see two figures following them. She snarled a moment and didn’t like that it seemed to be the incubus from earlier, but this time it looked like he had a friend.

She didn’t want to alarm her girlfriend because she didn’t want anything to go wrong today. Night tried to just pick up the pace a little more so they could get to the car.

Once they did, it seemed like they were not fast enough. When they spotted the car, out of the shadows of the cars beside their own appeared the two incubus’s that were following them. Besides the brown haired one from earlier, the friend had short spiked white hair with a fishnet top and cargo shorts.

Elena and Night stopped when they saw them as they leaned against her car. “Well, well, look what we have here. Some nice little mice that are lurking around.” The brown haired one said.

“Yea, Troy, seems like you picked out some good ones here. I’m glad you invited me.” The white haired one said to the brown one, Troy.

The young hybrid was not happy about this and ignored their statements. “Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you would get off my father’s car. I promised I would take care of it for him.”

The two light red incubi laughed and did get off the car but walked towards them.

“So Bit, which one do you want?” Troy asked.

“You already called dibs on the tall one, so I guess the wolf girl will do.” The white haired one, Bit answered.

Elena growled and stood in front of Night as she raised her tail a little with her ears pointing out horizontally. The last thing she wanted was for two demons to ruin her day with her girlfriend. Everything was going so smoothly up until now. At the same time, she was always constantly reminded that this was hell and not everything could go as planned. Plus, they were two women who were dressed pretty and walking around alone. Even so, that didn’t mean they couldn’t stand up for themselves.

“I suggest you leave. Now.” Elena warned them as she growled louder.

“Oooo the wolf girl is feisty there Bit, better be careful.” Troy laughed, not being intimidated by the girl.

Elena growled more again, and she didn’t want to but she felt it was necessary. She transformed into her wolf form and made her red fur stand on end. She bared her teeth now as she had drool dripping down from her maw. The two incubi were a little shocked by the girl transforming in front of them.

“I said leave. We want nothing to do with you and your charms won’t work on us.” She snapped her jaws at them. “Get out of my sight before I eat you myself.”

“Y-You wouldn’t eat us.” Bit said, trying to sound tough.

Elena huffed, “My dad’s a cannibal, want to bet?”

Bit looked to his friend, “Troy this might be a bad idea. Let’s hit the road.”

Troy huffed. “Fine.”

It was all that was said before the two incubi turned and walked away from the car and out of the parking lot.

Elena shook herself to lay her fur back down flat and gave a sigh as she sat down on her haunches. “I’m hoping that’s the only bump in the road we have today.”

Night crouched down to be face to face with Elena and grabbed her muzzle in her hands. “You were a very brave pup. I’m proud of you.” She gave her a small kiss on the nose.

The wolf’s tail wagged with praise. “Thank you. I’m sure we won't see the last of them, but for now they are gone.”

Night nodded. “Let’s not get down about it. I’m sure you have more planned huh?”

The wolf jumped up and bounced with excitement. “You bet I do! Just you wait!”

The red headed woman laughed. “Well ok, let’s go before they try to come back.”

Elena nodded and transformed out of her wolf form and the two jumped into the car and they drove off to their next destination. The whole way Night held Elena’s hand to calm her and the young demon was grateful for the gesture. Elena didn’t like that things had happened that way but as least the two were gone and hopefully they stayed gone. She tried to not let it get to her head, otherwise it would ruin the night further. She was calmed as her girlfriend held her hand.

Finally getting to their next stop, it was a club. Not just any club, but one owned by Night’s friend, Doombox. She was honestly surprised when Elena pulled up to the old mill that had bass blasting out of it that made the ground shake. The neon sign on the front of the building was bright in the darkening sky.

“The Techno Cave? Really?” Night made sure.

“Yep.” Elena answered. “I wanted to dance with you. I know a bar wouldn’t have been fun. I know how fun your friend could be so I figured we could go to his club and try it out.”

Night gave a giggle. “Well, you aren’t wrong. Damian has a very popular club. I’m honestly excited.”

“Well let’s go!” Elena said and got out of the car. She went to the other side to get the door for Night and grabbed her hand and they made their way in to where the loud music was emanating from.

Once they got inside there was just a giant dance floor with many demons dancing. There were a few demons at the bar as well. There were a few tables spread out around the place, but all were ones you just stood at. The dubstep and techno music that filled the large building bounced off the walls and almost made it louder. That just made it more fun.

With the music so loud it was hard to talk over, but Elena pointed to the bar to see if Night wanted to head that way. She nodded and they managed to walk through the crowd and over to grab a drink. Once they did, they headed up a set of stairs and out to a balcony that had a few more tables. They can enjoy their drinks and not have to worry about talking over the music too loudly.

“It's louder than I thought it would be. My ears are way too sensitive. I usually don’t mind loud music, but this might be too much for me to handle.” Elena said as she gave a small sigh.

“Is it because of your wolf side or deer side?” Night wondered.

“Both sides.” She answered with a small giggle. “Wolves can hear as far as six miles away in the forest and ten miles in the open. Deer can hear like a human but can hear more lower frequencies so they kind of clash together.”

“You want to leave then?” The taller suggested.

“No!” Elena snapped quickly out of surprise, “No, I’ll be ok. I can put up with it. I don’t want to ruin the night anyway.”

Night gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile. “Elena, you won't ruin the night just because the music is too loud for you.”

The girl gave a sigh. “I know, but I still want you to have fun.”

“How can I have fun and you aren't with me?” Night smiled at her.

Elena gave a small blush from the statement. “Well...I mean...I don’t.”

Night hushed her with a finger to her lips. “Stay here. I have an idea. I’ll be right back.”

Elena nodded and watched as Night walked off. The girl sighed, her ears going down, and looked down at her drink as she started to stir it. “This valentines date started off so good, now it's starting to crash. I hope I don’t blow this.” She took a sip of her drink.

While Elena stood there, she didn't pay attention as Night came back. The taller demon noticed her girlfriends body language and was sad she was feeling this way. She felt she was ruining their date when she really wasn't. Night just had a small smile as she stood next to Elena. She wrapped her arm around her.

“Don’t look so sad puppy. I think I have the solution to your problem.” Night said.

Elena’s ears went back up slightly as she looked over to Night, “What is it?”

The girl didn’t get a chance to see what Night had in her hands as she went to her ears. As she did, she felt something being put into her ear and sounds started to get muffled. Elena’s eyes went wide as she looked at Night and soon realized that she had gotten her ear plugs. She got excited and went back inside the building again to see how the music sounded. It was loud but it wasn’t bugging her as it was originally. Her tail wagged fast and went back over to Night and gave her a hug.

“Thank you, Night.” Elena whispered to her.

The taller demon giggled before hugging the girl back. The two finished their drinks off before Elena ran back down to the main level and over to the dance floor. Night was glad that her girlfriend's mood had gotten a lot better as she had a small smile on her face the whole time. Elena turned around to grab Night’s hand and brought her into the crowd so that they could dance together.

Sure, it was more of a rave than doing a normal ballroom dance but the two didn’t mind. Nor did they care. Honestly, it wasn’t much of their style. Elena was more modern than her dad. Both her parents were kind of old school with certain things. Did she know how to dance that way? Yes. Did she use it much? No, not really. Even so she enjoyed it but wasn't her pace. This was.

Since the music wasn’t loud for Elena as it was before, she was able to enjoy this a lot more. She got lost in it all. That and lost track of the time too. It was ok though, because as long as they were having fun that’s all that mattered. Night at least seemed to be enjoying herself too.

Soon enough Elena was wearing herself down. She looked at the time and noticed it was getting later than she thought. There was still one last place the two needed to go and she knew Night would enjoy this last stop. Elena pointed to the time on her phone and then gestured to get out to Night. The red head nodded and the two made their way out of the crowd. Soon the two were out of the building and Elena took the ear plugs out.

“I have one last place for us to stop.” Elena started. “Think you’ll be up for it?”

“After all the dancing I'm pretty tired.” Night said.

“I promise it won't be anything like this. Please. I promise you'll love it.” Elena said as she looked up at her girlfriend with big eyes.

Eventually the taller demon gave in. “Well ok, one more stop and then it’s off to go home.”

The girl smiled and wagged her tail happily as she headed to the car. Night shook her head and followed along. The two got to the car and they headed on their way.

Elena drove to a spot that she was familiar with. It was also a spot that they liked to go together. It had to be somewhere the two were used to and I think it would be a nice end to the night. Well, she had something else small planned but she hoped that Night would be ok with it.

“Ok, you’ll definitely love this last spot. I promise.” Elena said as she smiled at Night.

She gave a small chuckle. “We’ll I’m excited to see.”

They arrived at where Elena had planned and parked the car in a small parking lot beside the building. To Night it seemed familiar. When they stepped out of the car and walked around to the front of the building, she knew where they were.

It was their favorite ice cream shop that they always went to.

The taller of the two turned to her girlfriend. “Have to end the day off right, I assume?”

The girl beamed with joy, “You got it! I figured, why not go somewhere familiar at the end of the day.” Elena chuckled. “Plus, I know the best way to make your day better is with ice cream Night.”

The redhead chuckled at that as well. “Well, I guess you got me there. I won’t lie about that.”

“I thought maybe we could get that monster sundae and we could split it?” Elena suggested as her tail wagged excited.

Night gave another chuckle at her girlfriend's excitement. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Elena gave a little squeal of glee and then headed inside the shop. The two picked out the flavors they wanted for their sundae then was topped with whipped cream, caramel and hot sauce, cookie pieces and a cherry. The whole time Elena’s tail wagged excitingly and had the sparkle in her eyes that made them light up. Night was just as excited she just didn’t show it as much as Elena did. She was also just happy to be spending the day with her.

Once they got their ice cream they went and sat at a table outside. The night was nice, and it was still perfect to be outside. There weren't many demons out it seemed, so they got a little bit of privacy. The two sat down and they started to dig into the sundae. They were mostly quiet as they ate and enjoyed themselves. Elena was just being a ball of excitement the whole time. At one point they even fed each other a spoon full of each of their sides. Was a sweet little way to end their day, with their ice cream.

As they were getting close to finishing, Night stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and around the area but saw nothing.

Elena noticed her girlfriend being weird. “What’s up Night?”

“I just had this weird feeling. Not sure what it is.” She answered.

Elena put her ears to the side and then tried to sniff around. She then gave a growl at what she found. “Those incubi are back. I can smell their pheromones not that far away. They always give off a strong smell.”

“Just ignore them. We are trying to enjoy ourselves after all.” Night said as she put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Elena nodded and tried her best to just finish off the ice cream.

After a few more bites they managed to eat the whole thing and they were definitely full now. Night took the bowl and went back inside to give it back to the workers. Elena waited outside for her. When Night came back outside, Elena was surrounded by four incubi, the two from earlier plus two others who were probably all friends. The girl was growling as they all surrounded her, the look of annoyance also on her face.

“How many times do I have to tell you to leave and leave us alone?” Elena hissed at them.

“Ooo you boys are right, she is feisty.” A black haired one said.

“What do you expect? She is the daughter of the Radio Demon after all.” A blond one said.

“How can you tell?” Troy asked.

The other two just stared at him. “Really dude?” They both said.

Night didn’t want to watch anymore as she made her presence known to the group. “You boys better back away from her.”

The group of incubi turned to look at her and all gave a ‘aw’ sound.

“What are you going to do about it pretty lady?” Bit asked.

“Pff, yea, I don’t see how this is your business.” The blond said.

“She’s my girlfriend so it’s all my business.” Night told them with slight anger.

“Oh, well then, how do you feel about joining in then?” The black haired one wondered with a smirk.

“I’d rather drop dead twice.” Night answered with venom.

The closest one to her, the black haired one, soon went flying across the way as Night had kicked him right in the face. While he was on the ground, she jumped on top of him and grabbed him by his throat. As she did, he screamed but soon he seemed to disappear into nothing. All that was there now was a pile of black dust. The other three watched as it happened, and they all had wide eyes and it looked like they were now afraid. What the hell just happened?

Elena then started to laugh where she stood in the now semi-circle, as she looked at their shocked faces. “You sure you want her to still touch you boys?”

Night stood back up and looked over her shoulder at the three remaining incubi who now looked at her with fear. Night fully turned around and the small group soon looked angry, they were probably just trying to be tough.

“Where did he go?”

“Yea, what did you do to him?”

“No games.”

They all were saying to her and Elena just snicker to hold her laugh back. “You guys are stupid.”

Bit turned to Elena and pulled out a knife and stuck it in front of her face. “What was that you twerp!?”

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Elena said.

“And why no-” Bit couldn’t finish as his wrist was soon grabbed. He looked over and saw that Night was now holding him.

Soon his arm disappeared, and the knife fell to the ground. The incubus was in shock and screamed because of it. Night grabbed Bit by his throat to shut him up, but she showed him no mercy as he soon turned into dust in the wind.

Elena shrugged. “I warned him.” She then turned around to face the last two. “Anyone else want to try?”

They definitely looked scared now. Troy pushed the blond haired one and started running. The hybrid sighed. She turned to Night who was still silent. “Can I have that one?”

Night said nothing still as she gestured towards Troy running down the street.

Elena smiled but it was more of a crazy smile then a normal one. In the blink of an eye, she turned into her dragon form and took off towards the incubus. Even though she was a dragon with no wings, she made up for it with speed. Before Troy could turn around Elena pounced on him and he fell to the cement. She got her jaws around the back of his throat and ripped, pulling out his vocal cords. She then flipped Troy over and smiled down at him with blood dripping down her snout.

“Having fun little boy?” She asked him as her voice was a little deeper and had a radio ting to it. The incubus was now crying and trying to say he was sorry, but no words came out. “What’s wrong? Dragon got your tongue.” She then laughed. “Did I not warn my dad was a cannibal? You don’t think I wouldn’t indulge?” Elena then stomped down on his chest and she heard the sound of his ribs cracking. “I’ll make sure you won’t bug us.... ever again.”

The incubus couldn’t even scream as the dragon dug into his chest.

Back with Night the last incubus watched in horror at what was going on. Night on the other hand just watched in silence but had a slight smile. She then turned back to the last incubus. He wasn’t looking at her. She grinned and just laid a hand on his shoulder. He froze a moment and looked over to her.

“Au revoir.” Was all Night said before the incubus was no more.

Finally, they were gone. Through this whole day they were nothing but trouble for the two girls when all they wanted was a nice night to be alone and enjoy just the two of them. All of this was Elena’s idea and they ruined the mood of their date. Although, in the end, it probably wasn’t all that bad.

Soon Elena returned as she licked blood off her snout. She tried to not get too much blood on herself. She went up to Night and put her head to the woman's level. Night reached up to take Elena’s head in her hands and plant a kiss on top of her nose.

“I want to go home now.” Elena sighed.

“Lets.” Was all Night said.

“Besides...I have one more thing for you.” The dragon said, smiling.

“Elena.” Night warned.

“It's something small. Promise. I’ll give it to you when we get back to your house.” Elena told her.

“Ok, fine. After all this tonight I just want to go home as well.” Night admins.

As they head back to the car Elena said, “Can we cuddle?”

Night took a pause to think. “Yes, we can cuddle.”

Elena rubbed her snout against Night’s head and made a purring like noise. Night gave a small giggle as she did so.

When they got to the car, Elena transformed back into her normal self and they both got into the car. She drove on home to where Night lived and the ride there was in silent. Soon they pulled up to the house and they both headed inside. The smaller gift that Elena had planned she put into her purse.

Once they were inside Night closed the door behind Elena and them two went into her room. They both took their shoes off and Night went to sit on her bed. Elena reached into her purse to pull out her gift.

“So, I guess you were wondering about today?” Elena asked.

“Well a little bit but I didn’t care. I was with you and that’s what matters.” Night answered.

The wolf girl felt a blush on her face. “I'll tell you anyway.” She took a pause. “I learned that today is valentine's day. So... I wanted to make today special for you. That’s why I got you the flowers and I made the little box with the chocolate in it. I know I didn't have to get you those things, but I wanted to because I want to show you how much you mean to me Night.”

“Valentine’s day? Really?” Night looked away a moment. “I never really celebrated it so I never worried about it.”

Elena put her ears to the side a moment but tried to not let Night be discouraged about the holiday. “I wanted to still celebrate it with you. My mom still does, even though my dad doesn't mind. I just wanted to try it out. My first Valentine's Day with you, mon louve.” She then showed Night the gift in her hand. “Here, I made this for you.”

In her hands was a small card in the shape of a heart and it looked to be decorated with some little designs and some words scribbled on it. Night looked at the card a moment before taking it from her girlfriend’s hand.

She read what was on the card to herself:

_‘Mon louve,_

_I love you so much. In your life and in your death. I want many more memories with you, and I don't want to lose you ever again. So, I want to make a promise to you. A promise I know I will never break because I want you by my side always. Be my forever Valentine._

_Love, your puppy.’_

Night was very heartfelt from the words on the card. She always was reminded how cheesy her girlfriend could be...and she loved that.

“Elena-” Night started but was cut off when she saw the younger girl’s hand in front of her.

She was confused for a moment, but when Elena opened her hand, she held a ring in her palm. It was on a black band with a red gem on top of it.

“It's not what you think.” The girl said quickly. “It's not that kind of ring...not yet. It’s a promise ring. I know I don't need to give you a ring to show you this promise, but I wanted too anyway. While we may not be ready, or even want to commit to marriage, this promise ring denotes that our commitment extends beyond casually dating or just living together. It shows that I want to have more with you. Weather that be in the near future or the far future. I’ll be here for you. Always.” Elena explained to her smiling.

Night took the ring from Elena's palm and looked at it. She was honestly speechless. This was not how she was expecting her night to end.

Elena was worried by the silence, “You...you don't have to accept it. I just thought that-”

But she was interrupted as she was then pulled down onto the bed and arms wrapped around her. She then felt lips on hers and she let out a small sigh of relief. She relaxed as she just laid against the woman who had pulled her on top of her.

Once they pulled apart now Elena was left speechless.

Finally, Night spoke, “I love this Elena. Of course, I'll accept your promise.”

“You will?” Elena made sure as her tail wagged.

Night nodded and she put the ring on her finger, “I'm glad you did all of this just for me. Makes me realize how special you are to me.” She leaned her forehead against the girls. “I'm just sorry I don't have anything for you.”

Elena smiled and just shook her head, “I don't need anything from you. I just want you. That's all I need.”

Night gave a tiny chuckle. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The girl whispered.

The two were silent a moment before Night leaned in to kiss Elena again. When she pulled away, she had a smirk, “I might have a gift for you still.”

“Oh? What's that?” Elena asked with a small tilt of her head.

With not much force Night was able to flip them over and now Elena was under her, “We still have the house to ourselves. Might as well use that time.” Night purred.

Elena felt her face get hot with a blush at those words. She knew what she meant and honestly, after the day they had…. that did sound kind of nice.

“Might as well start then.” Elena said to her with a smirk.

Night snickered, “You're such a bad puppy.”

Elena blinked innocently at her, “I know, but I’m yours.”

Night's smile widened. “And you always will be.”

Night leaned down to kiss Elena again. To say that this was the best valentine's day, it would be a day they’d never forget.

* * *

This turned out wayyyyyy longer than I wanted. Hope you still enjoyed.


End file.
